Allura's Rival (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
"How exactly are you going to get your "revenge" on this girl?" Astrid asked Allura back at their house as Allura was combing through her hair. Allura flipped her blonde locks and shot Astrid a look, "Simple. I just need a little more makeup! It's just basic math." "Well, uh," Dante interjected, "Maybe the perfect girl isn't judge by her looks...but her heart." "What is that supposed to mean?" Allura put her fists on her hips, "Are you saying I should make up my heart?" "Eh," Dante awkwardly shrugged, "In a way." "Interesting..." Allura thought, "Maybe I should get a spell to make my heart more beautiful!" "..or you could just make Salena less beautiful," Astrid jokingly suggested. "Ooh!" Allura beamed, then smirked, "What an excellent plan." Meanwhile, Smurfette walked to Salena's door with some flowers in her hand. More and more female Smurfette's were coming her way, and she wanted to befriend them all. She knocked on her door, being replied with Salena opening it. "Um...yea?" Salena raised an eyebrow. "Oh, hello!" Smurfette waved, "I'm just so gleeful that you've come to the right place! Welcome to the village! I'm Smurfette, the first one. Nice to meet you!" As Smurfette held out her hand, Salena shot her a dirty look before flipping her hair and slamming the door on her. Smurfette's shocked face soon turned sour when she discovered how rude she was. "Well, I've never!" Smurfette spat before turning back to her house. Back with Salena as Salome, she groaned, "Why would I want to be friends with some chippy female?" she then tried to signal Arthur with her iMirror, hoping to get a signal. "Have you found the village?" Arthur asked her. "Yes, I have," Salome beamed, "And I pretty much have them wrapped around my finger!" "Good, then bring them here," "But, instead of taking them to the hovel," Salome suggested, "You should come here! I shall send the directions to you." "Perfect," Arthur cackled, "We'll be there by sundown tomorrow!" As she hung up, she looked and noticed Allura looking into her window just as she hung up. Allura disappeared from the window and knocked on the door. "What do you want?" Salena opened it. "Just a village warming gift!" Allura faked smiled as she handed her a purple liquid, "Just for you!" "Really?" Salena recognized the potion immediately, "I can't possibly have it. But, I surely have something for you." Salena looked through her shelves and found a blue vile, "Drink this, and your beauty will be as beautiful as your heart." "Oh! How wonderful!" Allura snatched the bottle and drank it, "Oh, how beautiful my heart is! You're no match for my beauty, Salena!" And as she said those words, Salena noticed Allura's eyebrows turned bushy. Salena tried to stifle a chuckle. "You're strange," Allura rolled her eyes, "But, you openly gave me the upper hand! Thanks." Afterwards, she flipped her hair and walked away, unknown to the plan Salena, or Salome, planned for the village. Previous Next Category:Allura's Rival chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story